seboltofandomcom-20200213-history
Tsistaralkut
__notoc__ , }} The Tsistaralkut ( ), a compound word meaning "Sith Protectors," " "—'' '' was a group of s, warriors, and slaves who banded together during the last days of the to resist the counter-invasion of the . With the start of the , a Republic extermination effort meant to eradicate the Sith from existence, the Tsistaralkut turned its attention to the evacuation of civilians and slaves of Sith blood from the , fighting the Republic invasion forces in an effort to buy these refugees time to escape to the and to remote Sith colonies like , , , and . The Tsistaralkut spent the better part of a year between and opposing the Republic invasion forces and ferrying refugees across the on their commandeered , the Forth From Perdition. Despite not winning a single engagement against the joint Jedi-Republic forces, the Tsistaralkut were credited with saving the lives of countless Sith by stalling the Republic long enough for civilians to escape and facilitating transit offworld. Following the departure of the Sith exodus fleet from Nathema in 4999 BBY, the surviving remnants of the Tsistaralkut withdrew from to , a verdant located in the furthest corner of the . They parked the Forth From Perdition in a valley near at hand to the established settlements on Tund and gradually integrated themselves into the disparate mix of Tundan Sith natives and Sith Empire refugees that constituted the planet's population. Over the centuries, this community of Sith-blooded individuals became known as the . While many of the specifics of their deeds were subsequently lost to history, the Tsistaralkut were not forgotten among the communities of those whose ancestors had been saved by this group. On Tund, the Perdition became an artifact of great cultural significance to the Sith, eventually leading the Sorcerers of Tund to enclose its hull within a large temple to preserve it from the elements. Within the —the Sith-blooded population of which was in large part descended from refugees rescued by the Tsistaralkut—the group was immortalized in a statue located in downtown . This memorial depicted the last members of the Tsistaralkut huddled atop a hill, defiantly protecting the tattered banner of the Sith Empire while being cut down by Jedi and Republic soldiers. The statue's base contained an inscription in that read "Go tell the Sith we die that they might live." Etymology The word Tsistaralkut was composed according to the morphology rules governing and could be viewed as a single word composed of a host of different stems and case endings. It was derived from the unique prefix-only adjective tsis used in a self-referential fashion to describe the species, the taral meaning "protector," and the collective plural ending ''-kut''. The word in its component parts could be visualized in its segmented morphemes as follows: tsis + taral + kut = "Sith" + "protector" + (collective plural ending). Sources * * * * " " on * " "—'' '' * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} Category:Articles by Sebolto